


In your arms

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, some spoilers regarding Felix's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Felix and Sylvain finally hug.





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

_“I almost want to give you a hug. Almost”_

Those words haven’t left Felix’s mind since the moment he uttered them, when he thought that Sylvain too was going to leave him.   
Sure, he was mad when he found out that he was actually fine, just exaggerating how bad the injury was, but most of all he was relieved, and that was why he allowed himself that moment of weakness, though Sylvain being his usual stupid self made him regret it pretty fast.

Same old Sylvain… and yet those words are still replaying and replaying in Felix’s head. How long has it been since he last hugged someone?

He remembers of course, even though he’d rather not: when Glen died, he was _destroyed_, and there was nobody he could turn to. Of course he couldn’t trust his father, who didn’t even shed a tear, who treated his death like it was a good thing and even just the thought of it makes him sick.  
He stayed on his own, closing himself in his room without allowing anyone in, not even Dimitri… actually, especially Dimitri. The image of his former friends haunts him still to this day, and at the time it was even worse; he didn’t want to see anyone.  
Then the doors had flung open, and Felix recognized immediately who was rushing by his side.  
Sylvain’s embrace had never been more comforting that during that day, and finally Felix felt like he could allow himself to cry.

It’s incredible how easily he could let himself go with his childhood friend, the exact opposite of how it is now.  
He’s closed himself off completely to the world; it’s what he thought was best: what else could he do when everyone around him worshipped death so much? He doesn’t want to feel like he felt when Glen died ever again, but even with all his tenacity there’s so little he can do when Sylvain is so set into making a breach through his walls.

And maybe it’s because the war’s coming to an end but… he misses that old feeling when Sylvain would throw his arms around him, grabb him by waist and even hoist him up sometimes.  
Yes, he wants to hug him so bad, but he’d rather die than to say it out loud. He doesn’t need to give the other a chance to tease him because he knows, he knows, that Sylvain wouldn’t waste a second to make fun of him – and he doesn’t want to think too much about how even this simple knowledge stings.

What shall he do then? Simple: try to suppress it like he does with everything else.

Soon chants of joy erupt from all across the battlefield.  
So… is it over?  
Immediately Felix looks around, trying to ascertain who made it out alive and who didn’t… then he sees him.  
He’s still standing – thank the Goddess – and he’s even smiling! He has his lance raised, joining in the cheers of his comrades.

Felix should think about this carefully, ponder exactly if he should… but his brain short-circuits as soon as he moves the first steps.  
He’s running now, and he doesn’t even care how stupid he must be looking, he doesn’t care about anything other than the person in front of his eyes.

The impact is strong and he almost manages to make Sylvain tumble, but the other holds steay. If anything he seems surprised to feel Felix’s arms tight around his neck, but after the first moment of shock it doesn’t take long before he returns the hug.

_It feels heavenly_.

By the way Felix trembles, one would guess he’s about to cry, but there are no tears streaming down his eyes – he doubts he’s capable of doing that anymore.  
Sylvain is holding him, wordless for once, and Felix wishes they could just disappear from the others and stay like this more, but thankfully it looks like nobody wants to disturb them._ Good_.  
Felix inhales, then sighs, closing his eyes and enjoying for once Sylvain’s warmth.

Sylvain’s voice is soft when he breaks the silence:  
\- About time -.  
Felix should reply with something sarcastic but he doesn’t have the strength to do so; he can only smile, murmuring:  
\- I know -.

His grip on Sylvain tightens when he feels first his hand on his hair, then his lips as Sylvain kisses the top of his head.  
He knows that he’s about to say something else, but right now he doesn’t have the strength to deal with anything.  
\- _Don’t_ -, he says before Sylvain can open his mouth, hoping that it’ll be enough.  
Thankfully it is, and Sylvain nods, his arms still around Felix – and by the Goddess he feels so much tinier than he looks and it only makes him want to hold him more.

There’s comfort in being so close to each other and they want to be selfish: they want to enjoy this as much as they can, at least until Ingrid will inevitably break them off each other.  
Until then they don’t move, tight in each other’s embrace.

For once, Felix is glad he let himself go.


End file.
